Tales of Our Hopes and Dreams
by RevenantMemories
Summary: It's been 8 years since the Monsters has been freed from their prison behind the Barrier. Frisk Dreemurr has been working himself down to the bone trying to ease the relationship between Humanity and Monsterkind. A new player is going to enter their story soon. A new chapter to their story is unfolding, won't you lend us some of your time to witness their Tales of Hopes and Dreams?
1. Prologue: Once Upon a Time

Prologue:  
Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time, in ages long past, there lived an age where two races ruled the Earth: Humans and Monsters. Despite both races' differences with one another, they lived in harmony together, working as one in order to ensure that the future held nothing but peace and prosperity for each race.

As time passed by, however, tension grew between both races as the ability of Monsters to take a Human Soul into their own and merge with it to grow incomparably powerful was brought into light. With this knowledge, fear as well as greed and envy were planted in humanity's hearts.

Heavy arguments ensued between both races regarding this information. Sometimes, it nearly came to blows which did not really help ease the growing tension. Until one day…

War finally broke out between the two races.

Nobody truly knows how the war started. This knowledge has been lost to History or perhaps, it was buried so deeply in order to prevent the present and future from finding out what has caused such strife between both races. However, regardless of the lost History, it can be agreed that the war has done nothing but widen the growing chasm between both races' relationship.

As the body count from the two races increased the longer the war went, so did the hatred, grief and fear in the hearts of every being in the land.

Monsters, as is common knowledge, are incredibly vulnerable to the negative intent of humans. With humanity having their actions backed and corrupted by their anger and fear, their killing intent has never been higher than before.

Despite the Monsters' magical prowess, they have been outnumbered by the many Humans whose souls and bodies were stronger than theirs. Their population has already been growing smaller from the long war. Outnumbered in both strength and numbers, the Monsters were defeated by the Humans.

Perhaps it was out of Mercy or perhaps it was even out of cruel enjoyment to watch an entire race suffer so much, it has been decreed that the Monsters will be thrown underground. The Monsters could do nothing but accept their fate. After all, how can they fight against an entire race filled with so much malice and killing intent? They would be wiped out in no time at all. The Monster King agreed to the decree, it was better to have been exiled rather than to have his entire kingdom killed.

The Monsters were exiled into the Underground and seven Human mages sealed them up behind a barrier. Cursed to never roam the lands and to see the sky again, the Monsters could do nothing else but make a home out of their prison.

And yet… Despite being imprisoned in a dark and dreary place, the Monsters continued on hoping with all of their hearts that someday, one day, they will be free again.

Day by day, the Monsters lived their dreary lives Underground, ruled by King Asgore who tried to create a kingdom that would continue on running and hoping despite their hopeless state. The Monsters kept their heads up, continuing to face the uncertain future head-on regardless of the lack of light at the end of that tunnel.

One day, a child had fallen into the Underground. The child had been found by their Prince Asriel who befriended the fallen child. They became a part of the Royal Family and created a strong bond of friendship with Asriel. The two children served as the hope of the future of the Monsterkind.

However, the human fell ill. The Monsters did not know how to cure the child of their sickness. As each day passed, the child's state grew worse until they died in their sleep one day. The Royal Family and the entirety of Monsterkind grieved the loss of one of their hopes but nobody took the loss as hard as Prince Asriel.

The child had made one last wish before they died; it was to see the golden flowers in their village. Prince Asriel absorbed his best friend's soul and crossed the barrier with their body. He carried the human's body into the sunset, back to the village of the humans where they originally lived. Prince Asriel had reached the center of the village where he found a bed of golden flowers.

He carried the human body into it, as they have wished. Suddenly, screams rang out. The villagers saw the prince carrying the human child's body and thought that he had killed them. They attacked him without any mercy. Yet, despite having the power to destroy them all, the prince did not fight back. Clutching the human, Asriel merely smiled and walked away.

Wounded, the prince stumbled home. He entered the castle and collapsed. His dust then spread across the garden. The entire kingdom was filled with despair. They had lost two of their brightest hopes in one night. Once again, the humans have taken everything away from them.

King Asgore, wracked with grief from the loss of his two children, declared that any human that falls into the Underground shall have their souls taken to break the barrier. It was time for the Monsters to finally come free of their prison.

As the years passed, six humans came and went into the Underground and each and every one of them fell in the Underground as well. Their souls were taken and stored as preparation for Monsterkind's freedom. The monsters now had six souls and their future was finally looking brighter once more. One more, they said, one more and soon we shall see the sky again.

The last human fell and he went through the Underground befriending every single Monster that he encountered, refusing to raise a hand against these beings regardless of how much they tried to take his soul. In a world where the rule of 'Kill or be Killed' reigned supreme, the last human had the mercy to spare the Monsters out of kindness. With his determination to save the Monsters from their fate in the Underground, he managed to break the barrier.

Finally, the Monsters were free from their dark prison.

Frisk Dreemurr, Monsterkind's hero and the adopted child of the royal family of the Monsters, became known as the Ambassador of the Monsters at a young age of thirteen. He had worked tirelessly throughout the past few years to ensure that the Monsters had the same rights as humans. He never stopped giving up the dream that someday Monsters will be able to live in the Surface peacefully and freely as a human being.

It has been eight years since the Monsters were freed. Eight years since the Barrier was broken.

A new chapter of their story is unfolding and things were sure to become more interesting soon.

This is the story of their lives in the Surface. This is the tale of their hopes and dreams.


	2. Chapter 1: A Day in Their Life

Chapter 1:

A Day in Their Life

It's a beautiful day outside...

The birds are singing. The flowers are blooming. On days like these ones, people and monsters oughta be spending time with their family and friends.

This was entirely the main reason why shops like the ones that they are working in are completely filled to the brim with customers.

"Oi Skye, bring this order to Table Eight will you?" The Boss' booming voice carried throughout the busy shop to the brown haired server who just served out one of the orders to the table with an entire family.

They twisted their neck just enough to the side so that they can look at their tall boss who was busy manning the cashier. They held up a thumb up and called back.

"I'll be right there, Boss." Skye said before finishing up and asking the family if they needed anything else to which they thankfully answered in the negative.

They briskly walked to the counter, waving through the many groups of customers walking around the shop for some reason. Their bird monster coworker Steven handed them the order and gave them a thumbs up and wished them luck.

"Good luck out there in the war zone, dear soldier." Steven drawled before popping back into the kitchen to assist the others.

They walked to table number eight which had two teenagers chatting about the latest TV series that they were watching. The two stopped when they noticed that they were holding their order.

"Is that ours?" The gangly looking teen with red hair asked Skye who briefly looked at the food that they were holding.

"Are the two orders of chocolate milkshake, one order of strawberry shortcake and one order of chocolate cake, yours?" Skye politely asked to which the one with black wild hair nodded furiously with a bright smile.

"That's ours!" He cheerfully said as his green eyes stared at the food ravenously.

Skye couldn't help the smile that inched up their lips at the comical image and tried to hide it by placing the order on the table.

"Enjoy your food!" Skye said in their best chipper tone.

"And enjoy we shall," The red haired teen sighed in delight as he sipped his chocolate milkshake.

Skye chuckled and shook their head before returning back to the counter to get the next orders. It was about 5 in the afternoon before the shop finally calmed down with most of the people finally heading on home from their day. Skye themselves was in the worker's room changing back to their normal outfit from their uniform, their shift finally finished.

"Man, that was a pretty rough day," Steven groaned from his position in the heavenly soft sofa in the room, resting his feet on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"I actually think it wasn't that rough. It was tedious yeah, but definitely not rough." Skye commented as they tugged on their shirt before shrugging on their green jacket. "I mean, if you compare it to the days when we get customers who made a loud fuss or tried to harass the Boss for serving to Monsters and whatnot. Remember that one time one of those guys picked a fight with the Boss?"

Both of them made a face at that memory. One of the visitors was one of those who made it very clear that they hated the shop for serving to Monsters. Unfortunately, it was Skye who was manning the cashier at that time and they were trying very hard to calm the visitor down but then the guy slammed their hand down on the counter and it brought up bad memories for them. Fortunately, the Boss was there and seeing one of his workers nearly hyperventilating from the shouting and jeering man made it very unfortunate for that certain visitor. Why they kept on harassing the store with a super muscled and huge guy as a boss and security guard, the reason escaped Skye's mind.

Let's just say that person was sent to the hospital and the Boss made a strong statement when he paid for the guy's hospital bills with ease and filed a case for harassment against that man on the same day.

"Okay, that's a good point," Steven said, dropping his head back down on the sofa, "You going home already?"

"Yeah, my shift's already done anyway." Skye said as they grabbed their backpack from their locker.

"Kaaay… Don't forget your goodie bag on the fridge in the kitchen. Last time you forgot about it, the Boss cried and whined about it for the entire weekend before dramatically enacting a scene in the middle of the store when you came in for work at Monday." Steven cheerfully said and snickered when he saw the expression that they were making on their face.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Their voice was as dry as the desert.

They waved goodbye to their Monster coworker who waved their wing back in return before plopping head first back into the sofa. Their Boss was poking at their phone while waiting for customers at the cashier. His blonde head snapped up when he caught sight of them at the corner of his eyes. Before they could even react, their affectionate Boss engulfed them in a bear hug.

"Skye, are you already going home? Why not spend a few more minutes on the break room to rest your feet? You've been up and about taking orders and serving them the whole day without any break except for some water and bathroom breaks!" The Boss finally freed them from his muscled prison and let them breathe.

After taking some time to get their bearings back, they finally answered Boss, "I'll be alright Boss. I'm used to days like this and I did get some rest earlier before I changed from my uniform."

He sighed and finally shooed them off.

"Well, don't let me keep you. Get your food from the fridge; it's in the row with your named goodie bags as always. Goodness knows how you and your coworkers would survive without those things." The Boss sighed dramatically but Skye knew it was merely in jest. That guy just loved cooking and motherhenning others.

"Yes mother," Skye drawled and dodged the playful swipe that Boss made for their head.

They headed for the kitchen where one of their colleagues was staring at the oven as if it held all the answers to the Universe.

"No matter how long you stare at that oven, it won't immediately bake the cake." Skye said as they went straight for the massive fridge and opened it to reveal the many ingredients and stocked deserts.

"I can't leave it here and I can't sleep or the entire shop might burn down." The woman pouted as she finally looked away and stared at Skye with half lidded eyes. "Your goods are in the middle of mine and Steven's."

Skye hummed in reply and looked for Steven's bag and found their named bag beside it just as she said.

"Thanks Carla, I'd have gotten lost in the massive fridge if you weren't here." Skye said as they grabbed their goodies and carefully placed it in their backpack.

"Dude, you could get lost in a straight hallway which only had one door at the end." Carla said, completely unimpressed. Skye merely shrugged at her words, not denying it.

"Still managed to get to this place every time right?" Skye said before going back to the store front. On their way to the exit of the kitchen they waved goodbye to the woman who went back to staring at the oven. "Bye Carla."

"Bye Mason." She said with a dismissive tone.

The Boss was talking to one of their normal customers but interrupted his conversation for a bit when he saw them about to go.

"Be careful on your way home, it's getting dark who knows what dirt's coming out at night time. Eat a healthy dinner and make sure that you relax when you get home." The Boss said while Skye rolled their eyes at the routine send away.

"Yes mother, I'll look at both sides before crossing the street. I'll brush my teeth before I go to bed and I'll go to bed at my bedtime." Skye said with a simpering tone making Boss laugh out loud with their booming voice.

Skye couldn't help the smirk that appeared on their lips when they saw one of the customers who were drooping with sleep on the corner shot up awake and cursed in pain when they jerked their one of their knees too high that it slammed into the table.

"Oh and don't follow suspicious people to the alleyways kid." Boss said with a dry tone making Skye flush in embarrassment.

"That was just once!" Skye exclaimed before huffing at the amusement that was coming from the Boss and the customers at the byplay before exiting the store.

They took out their earphones from the pockets of their jacket and plugged it into their phone. They went through their music before choosing one and walking towards the direction of their home. Skye stared up at their namesake and noticed that it was growing dark. They took heed of their Boss' advice after all; they knew what lurks in the darkness.

 _Bzzt! Bzzt!_

Their phone buzzed, notifying them that they got a message. They swiped their fingers through the screen to open the phone and went to their messages.

It was a text from their uncle.

 **Uncle Dearest:** U hav a gud day?

 **Me:** Ya. Boss gave me some food as always.

 **Uncle Dearest:** Dat's gud. Take care on ur way home, Don't linger after dark.

They sighed at the worry that their uncle was no doubt expressing through the text. It was a bit frustrating to have the people around them treat them with fragility like they were going to break at a single touch. They understood that their case was no doubt one that would cause worry for anybody but they're already grown. They're not a kid anymore.

Skye shook their head of the dark thoughts that were surfacing along with the memories that they just want to bury into the darkest parts of their mind. Their eyes snapped around to find another thing to think about and saw a crowd growing on their way.

"Seriously?" Skye groaned and was resolved to just go around the crowd but their eyes caught sight of the event that was happening.

It was a meek looking monster that was an odd mix between an insect and a humanoid. Its drooping antenna drooped even further and it was trembling back to itself when the lady who was yelling at it made even more of a scene.

"Good, you abominations shouldn't have been freed from the Underground! If I had it my way, you creatures would be brought back where you belonged!" her voice was getting even higher pitched with each word and it grated at their nerves.

They should be stepping in. After all, it would be the right thing to do before it all escalated into an ugly scene. But as always, something stopped them from speaking up, their throat closing up on them as they just stopped, watching what was happening in front of them with judging eyes.

But they couldn't judge anybody. After all, the people who just stood by to watch what's happening without the courage to step in has no right to judge anybody else right?

Thankfully, somebody with bravery cut into the crowd despite her small figure.

"Ey lady, don't you think that's too much? Why don't you pick on somebody else your own size?" The girl who stepped in was somebody who looked like she was younger than them. Her dark brown eyes were narrowed at the sputtering woman who was glaring daggers at her. "I mean, look at them, they're already trembling in fear what did they do to you anyway?"

Her English had a bit of an accent but her bold tone and confidence made up for it a lot. She then spun around and glowered at the watching crowd who shuffled and fidgeted a bit guiltily at the accusing look on her face.

"And why're you guys just watching anyway? Is this television? Are you guys enacting a street play for donating proceeds?" A few bristled at her mocking tone but it did its job, most of the crowd has walked away in shame. "Yeah, go away. The nerve of some people…"

It was just for a brief second but Skye thought they saw a flash of orange glow in the girl's brown eyes but it was gone as fast as it appeared. They wondered if they had really seen that but brushed it off as a part of their imagination. They began walking away just like the others did but they couldn't help but glance back at the girl.

She was smaller than them by some inches. But somehow, at that point in time, she felt much bigger and stronger than any other person in that crowd.

"You're a traitor to your species for supporting these abominations!" The woman screeched at the girl who did not look impressed.

"Abominations? You mean how humans have called one another abominations for small differences like color of skin, gender, personal health problems and love preferences? Lady, the only abomination that I can see in this crowd would be a woman like you who's bullying a Monster who wasn't doing anything else but minding their own business." The girl coldly said as she kept the Whimsun by her side just in case. "Look, you're really pretty. So maybe please don't dirty it up by showing just how ugly you are on the inside?"

Skye winced at those words and they could see just how shocked the lady was at the very blunt words that the girl said. Taking advantage of the lady who was still processing her words, the girl grabbed the Whimsun and hurried away before she could recover. After a few seconds, the lady finally realized what happened and began screeching and throwing a wild tantrum in the middle of the street.

"Yikes! Bet the lady didn't expect anybody else to bite back for the Whimsun huh?" Skye shook their head before returning to their track back to their home.

They exited the busy streets of Ebott City and into the residential area before going a bit more beyond that. Their home lies just beyond the residential side of Ebott City and on a private land which was near a forest that would lead to Mt. Ebott. They could see the opening to the Barrier of the Underground from one of the rooms in the house when it had still been up. They spent a few sleepless nights just watching the rainbow glowing of the Barrier which sometimes lulled them to sleep or calmed them down enough so that they can recover from their old nightmares.

"I'm home." They called out into the house, knowing that nobody else would reply back.

They tugged off their shoes and placed it in the shoe cabinet to the side of the entranceway and hung their keys on the key holder in the shoe cabinet. They took the take home food from their backpack before tossing the bag into the sofa in the living room.

The kitchen was clean after they made sure that no mess were left on it yesterday night because while their uncle could live with the mess, it always drove them crazy when they see something out of order in the room. They often nagged their uncle saying that he'd probably die of sickness from all the bacteria he's been housing with all the mess in the house. They opened their fridge which was filled with some leftovers from the past few dinners and placed the new food in one of the free corners. They grabbed a can of Sprite before going back to the living room.

The remote was thankfully just sitting there on the table (the last time they had to look for the remote, they nearly destroyed the house) and they used it to open the TV to watch some news or shows to pass the time.

"Another day's done without a hitch save for what happened on my way back here." Skye sighed in content as they began relaxing into their couch.

There was some debate going on about the rights of the Monsters in one of the news and Skye couldn't help but think back to what happened earlier.

Eight years going on nine years has passed since the Monsters escaped from the Underground. The initial reception that the Monsters got was fascination, wariness and fear from a lot of people. Three sides were formed as humans became accustomed to the existence of another sentient life other than humanity on Earth. The first side was the one which hated the Monsters and thought of them as abominations and should have been tossed back into the Underground or worse, should be completely eliminated. Three guess as to what side the lady earlier belonged to and the first two guesses don't count. The second side was those who fought for the Monsters believing that they deserve the same rights as humans and should be respected and accepted as we do with other humans. The girl no doubt, belonged to that side. The last side which was what they initially belonged to were the ones who took the approach of watch and observe. This side treated the Monsters with more openness and friendliness than the first side but there was still an underlying layer of wariness towards the Monsters.

Those who belonged to the third side are often more amiable towards Monsters once they encountered the beings face to face. Seeing the different types of Monsters on television are normally awe-inspiring and such but meeting them and interacting with them brings down the pedestal of fear or too much fascination as the person realizes that they are just people living their lives like humans.

But that wasn't what was bothering them too much, it was the fact that they realized they just stood there by the side watching somebody getting hurt without doing anything. Normally, it wouldn't bother them too much but there was something with the girl that oddly enough, made them feel disappointed in themselves.

'Maybe it's my conscience talking.' Skye thought as they stared up at the white ceiling of their living room. 'Seeing that person stand up for somebody so easily… Ugh, I can't think like this.'

They shook their head and slapped both of their cheeks lightly.

'Enough about that… What's happened already happened. There's nothing you can do for that anymore.' They scolded themselves and finally allowed those thoughts to fade away from their mind.

They busied themselves watching the TV while occasionally looking through their social media in their phone.

It was just another ordinary day. Aside from the event earlier, it was pretty boring and predictable but they were content enough with the tedious but peaceful routine.

It was just another day in their life.

.

.

.

 _But are you really happy, Skye?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

AN: Welp, finally got the second chapter in. Hopefully, I'll manage to type out the third one but no promises.

So, what do you guys think of Skye? Too boring? Far too early to make an impression?

Well, hope you guys liked this one. It's a bit edited so that the grammar's not too shabby. I'll edit it out further later on once I'm at the right mindset so have this one first.


End file.
